Thanks For Waiting
by Izumine Kisamine
Summary: Japan is left waiting after America takes over England's evening. Will he ever be able to admit he loves England? Will England even show up? Where did Japan's keys go?


_**Just another thought that happened upon me during French class the other day. I suppose I have a lot to thank school for, I mean, without it I wouldn't have half as much time to write Fan Fiction. (You can tell I embrace my education.)**_

_**Anyways, this was written during my brief AsaKiku phase.**_

_**All the usual disclaimers, I own nothing but my imagination!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**X~X~X~X~X**_

Japan was always there. In the corridor, at 4 o'clock, on the dot. Every day. It was their thing. Him and England. It had started after England needed to talk to someone after a rather heated incident with France one time. Ever since then, they've met up and chatted, putting the world to rights as it were.

Silently as ever, Japan stood by the wall, waiting patiently. The minutes slowly passed but England still didn't arrive. "Where is he?" he muttered to the wall, "He's never late." This had never happened and Japan had no other plan. What was he supposed to do?

Suddenly, a familiar tune rang out from the Asian nation's pocket. The English National Anthem. "Hm?" Japan hunted in his pocket for his mobile, pulled it out, flipped up the screen and holding it to his ear. England-San?"

"Listen, Japan, I'm so sorry, I can't make it toda- America!?" Japan pulled the phone from his ear, wincing at the shouting. "Sorry about that." England sighed, "He's been here all sodding day and I can't leave him alone, I- No, it's not that I don't trust you, I just- Can I finish talking to Japan? Yes, then I'll take you to McDonalds. Alright?" Silence. "Thank you. Sorry, Japan."

"No, it's okay. Will you be able to come tomorrow? I was hoping I could talk to you."

"I'm sorry, Japan, but I can't make any promises, not with the Hamburger Git arou- Yes, "Hamburger Git" does mean you... But I'll try and get rid of him soon. I am sorry." Japan let out a small sigh.

"No, don't worry. It's fine. I understand. Please say hello to America-San for me." And with that he hung up, sliding the phone back in his pocket. His plan was ruined. He and England were very close; they confided everything in each other. But Japan saw something more. _Wanted_ something more. That ex-pirate nation was the first person to ever make him feel like this, to give him butterflies, and he was planning on saying something tonight. But he couldn't now.

The two of them had been meeting every night for almost a year now, like clockwork. They could chat for hours on end, and with each hour that passed England just left Japan even more captivated. The emerald eyes that held so many emotions. All the stories of sailing the high seas as a tear-away pirate captain that would always leave Japan wondering what happened next. The scruffy blonde hair that would never sit the way he wanted it to, no matter how hard he tried.

Everything about the other island nation was perfect, and Japan wanted him so much it hurt.

As the raven haired man strolled from the meeting place to return home, his mind wandered, as it often did, but not to places where he liked it to; What if he had said or done something to offend England? There were many topics that were a little bit sensitive for him, and even though Japan was always careful to tiptoe around them, maybe he had slipped up somewhere. Maybe he wanted to spend more time with America. Perhaps he like America more than him, was that it? Had America won England over? Perhaps there was simply too much of a culture difference between them? England was always complaining about his formal nature, but Japan had always presumed it to be teasing, but what if he actually meant it?

The Asian nation arrived outside his house, stopping him from dwelling on the subject. It was dark outside by the time he had walked home. He fumbled around in his pocket for his house keys, but they didn't seem to be there. Japan could've sworn they were in there earlier when he had left his house. He checked the other pocket. They weren't there either. He patted himself down to see if they were anywhere else. They weren't. However, there was no point in getting annoyed or angry, so Japan turned away from his door and sat in front of it. The ground was cold, but after a few shuffles to get comfortable, he barely noticed it. "The second time I've had to wait today." He thought out loud. By now, the air had turned cold and Japan could see his breathe blowing away in the wind.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice rang out in the evening air. The Asian nation looked up to e met with an emerald gaze.

"England-San?" The charcoal haired male went to stand up, getting stopped with a gentle shove. England walked up and sat down beside Japan, shuffling up close.

"I'm sorry I couldn't meet you earlier, but there's no way in hell I'd let America stay alone in my house." The English man laughed softly.

"That's okay. I understand." Japan looked away in an attempt to hide the blush that was colouring his cheeks. They had never gotten this close; they were touching.

"No, no it's not okay. I promised I would meet you every day, and I missed you."

Silence fell as snowflakes began to float in the sky. "Really," England continued, "I missed you." The blonde nudged up closer, stretching his arm around the smaller man's shoulder. Japan tensed up, surprised at the touch. He soon relaxed into the older man, closing his eyes as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"England-San," he sighed, gazing up into England's brilliant jade eyes. "I- I think… I think I love you."

"I love you too, Kiku." At first, Japan thought he was hearing things, but as it sunk in that he had been addressed by his human name he smaller man relaxed against the Brit, letting out a breathe of relief that his feelings were returned.

Eventually the ground had turned white, powdered with snow. "Arthur." Kiku turned around to face the blonde.

"What is it?" The two faced one another, surrounded by the glistening snow. Quickly, Japan planted a small kiss on the blonde's lips, leaving his own lips tingling.

England smiled, and returned the favour, placing a light kiss on Kiku's lips, lingering a little longer than Kiku had.

"Thanks for waiting."

_**X~X~X~X**_

_**Here endeth the England x Japan shipping. It was a short phase, what can I say. I'm fickle. Anyways, that was kinda fun to write, a bit cliché, but whatever~**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**~TVF**_


End file.
